


Curiosity Kills, Love Heals

by ShadowWolf21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a SasuHina shipper and I'm sorry, I'm not too sure whatever this fic will contain since it is a wip, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Past physical abuse, Will post any warnings and such before given chapters, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf21/pseuds/ShadowWolf21
Summary: Hinata runs away from home after being abused by her father for many years. One night, Hiashi goes too far and that's the breaking point. Hinata runs to live with her best friend Kiba. Things go well and fine until the man sent to go looking for her is none other than Uchiha Sasuke; her father's hound dog, so to speak.Not only will she have to focus on finishing high school, hide from her father and work a part time job, she now needs to make sure to stay hidden from Sasuke.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you to all those who stumble across this and read it, this is my first fic. If you see any mistakes or feel like I'm missing out any details that you feel I need to add, just let me know! Just know that some things will be answered as I write this and as of right now, I don't know how many chapters it'll have, but I hope to make it kinda lengthy. Please be nice, but I appreciate any feedback that is sent my way! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it so far. :3
> 
> Also, if you feel like I need to make a tag for anything that I didn't already make, please let me know and I'll fix it right away! Thanks again!

_“What did you just say, you bitch?!” Hiashi Hyuga was not the nicest to his eldest daughter. He would throw around terms like “wench, bitch, useless,” so on and and so forth._

_“I just a-asked if you could n-not hit me anymore…” Hinata was trying not to back down from her father, but she didn’t want to push too hard because then they would go back to square one: him beating her for whatever reason suited him in the moment. “I have school in the morning and I don’t want to show up with too many bruises…”_

_Hiashi scoffed at her remark. “I don’t give a damn what you look like when you go to that wretched school anymore, it’s not like anyone can get back at me for anything. Money can silence anyone I want it to.”_

_Hinata clenched her fists at her side, trying her hardest not to fidget and wring her hands. Any sign of anxiety or weakness made matters worse. Her left eye was already swelling and her bottom lip was busted. Her shoulders and thighs were covered in countless bruises because of the beatings that her father felt were necessary for any reason. Just the other day, he blew up on her because she didn’t move out of the way when he was walking past her in the hallway. The time before that, he lost it when she got home from school a little later than usual because traffic was bad which held up the bus. But that wasn’t a good enough reason for the Hyuga male. The reasons were endless. He just did not like his daughter._

_Hanabi, however, was the one that was treated like a princess. She could do nothing wrong and there was no such thing as punishment of any kind for her. But that didn’t make Hanabi treat Hinata like their father did. Hanabi didn’t  understand the favoritism and so she would alway_ _s help her sister clean up or tend to her wounds. Hinata held no ill will towards her baby sister because she felt that she was protecting her so that Hiashi would never have to turn on the youngest._

_Hinata turned away from her father and started walking out of the kitchen when she was suddenly pulled back by her hair. She was pulled off her feet and she fell onto her back, unable to catch herself._

_“I wasn’t done with you, you piece of shit!”_

_Then he started kicking her. He kicked her wherever he could make contact with her figure. He kicked her ribs, her stomach, her chest, even her face. Hinata curled into a ball, trying to block herself from the assault but it was futile. She rolled away from him and he kicked her in the back, cracking one of her ribs. She coughed up blood and her vision went a little blurry. She needed to run. She needed to get out of here._ NOW.

_Hinata scrambled to her feet as fast as she could and took off down the hall and up the stairs. Hiashi was about to make contact with another blow when she started to move. He chased after her, screaming, “Hinata! Where are you going? I’m not done with you!”_

_Hinata ran to her room at the end of the hall, slamming it shut, and barely managing to lock the door. Hiashi used the moment from running to throw his weight at her door. It wouldn’t budge. He threw himself a couple more times before he resorted to pounding on the door._

Thump thump thump. _“Open this door, you wench! Don’t think you can hide in there forever!”_

_Hinata looked around her room, grabbing her backpack off the floor next to her bed. She emptied out her school books and supplies and started throwing in clothes and other essentials. She planned on leaving and never coming back. It pained her to think that way but she knew that no way was her father going to harm Hanabi, she was too precious to him. So that was comforting, at least._

_Looking around her room one last time, she saw an old family portrait on her desk. Her father, mother, Hanabi and herself. Her father was actually smiling and looked genuinely happy. He didn’t turn into a monster until after her mother’s death. Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts and put the picture back. Zipping up her bag, she walked to her open window and leapt out onto the neighboring tree. It’s branch ran perpendicular and reached out to her as if saying, “Let’s get you out of here.”_

_Hinata climbed down and ran as fast as she could out of Hyuga territory where her father could still reach her. Breathing was a little difficult but she kept telling herself, “I have to keep going… Gotta keep going…”_

_When she finally did stop, she was coming out of the forest and into an alley between two buildings. She was out of her father’s territory and she made it to Konoha. Her ribs were bruised, the possibly cracked one made breathing a little hard, but she kept going. She had to find somewhere to stay. Hide._

_But who would help her this late at night? She could see if her best friend will let her stay with him until she could get back onto her own two feet. With that thought, she stepped out onto the almost deserted sidewalk and headed into town more. Her best friend lived almost in the middle of Konoha, in an apartment complex that other students their age lived in. It almost had a dorm-like feel to it._

_When she finally made it up the stairs and down the walkway to his apartment, she almost collapsed before knocking on his door. She gritted her teeth, trying to stand a little longer._

Knock knock knock. _The three short taps were all she could do before she leaned heavily on the wall. She coughed, causing her to double over slightly, and blood to splatter on the floor._ Hopefully I won’t need any medical attention…

_“Who’s here so god damn late?!” A boy with short, tousled, brown hair, and a loud voice answered the door. He looked around confused, before he spotted Hinata leaning on the wall. “Hinata? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”_

_“Can I stay here… for a little while…?” Hinata spoke just above a whisper, and before she could hear Kiba’s answer, she went unconscious._


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Three days later… ~_

 

Daylight streamed in between light blue drapes, lighting up a small bedroom. A twin sized bed lay under the window, a simple dresser against the wall next to the door and a wood desk positioned in the middle. The room had some dirty clothes strewn here and there between the bed and the closet that was in front of it, but it wasn't messy or dirty. A figure lay sleeping on the bed, midnight blue hair splayed out, a face buried into a pillow and covered completely in a dark gray comforter.

Hinata rolled away from the sunlight, turning her back to the window. She didn't want to wake up just yet, but she knew that she had to. The onslaught of nightmares she had to endure were becoming too much. She yawned and started to stretch, but quickly stopped. Her muscles felt stiff and sore, she felt like she had been hit by a sack full of bricks. She winced, but continued to stretch slowly.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't in her violet room full of her own belongings, but in a warm gray toned room. Kiba’s room. Confusion washed over her before she remembered what drove her here. Her father. The beating. Running away.

She started to get out of the bed, when the door creaked open. Hinata looked up at her friend and started to smile.

“Hey, Hina, you're finally going to wake up?” Kiba leaned against the doorframe, watching how she picked herself up slowly and carefully. She winced when she started to stand, but tried to cover it up with a smile.

Her left eye was still swollen, but she could at least open it, her lip looked slightly better, but it still hurt to look at her.

“How long was I asleep?” Hinata looked at the bed, then at Kiba and her eyes got a little bigger. “D-did I take over your room? I'm so s-sorry!”

Kiba chuckled. Only she would freak out about such a trivial little matter. “Nah, I kicked myself out so you had somewhere to sleep. You've been out for three days.”

“Th-three days?! Did anyone ask about me at school?” Hinata started to panic. She didn't plan on skipping school no matter the damage she was dealt, but that did explain why her body felt like she hadn't moved in forever.

“Yeah, Ms. Kurenai did, and I told her what was going on so you've been excused and your work from your classes are here for you.” Kiba shook his head at Hinata. “After whatever you've been through, you're only concerned with school. I'm amazed.”

When Hinata had made it to Kiba’s apartment, she had fainted right before he carried her inside and laid her on his bed. When he finally could see her, the damage was greater than he thought. Her t-shirt had hitched up so her midriff could be seen, and it was not pretty. Bruises adorned her skin in multiple shapes; her capris also lifted a bit above her knees, giving him a slight view of the marks on her thighs.

Kiba stood slack-jawed for a moment before he snapped out of his trance and covered her with the comforter, hoping to not hurt her. He left his door cracked open as he left, to let her sleep. As he walked down the short hallway to the kitchen, he shook his head. He knew Hinata’s father was abusive, but he never saw the extent of the damage. Hinata always hid her bruises, brushed off his worry by saying she was fine and kept smiling. Upon entering the kitchen he stood, leaning in the corner where the counter and the little island connected, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

He needed to help her somehow and if that means sheltering her from that man, then so be it.

The first day went by and Hinata was still asleep. Kiba would check on her, and she seemed to be sleeping okay. The second day came and went with the same results. The second night was different though. Hinata cried out in her sleep, yelling for help and for her father to stop. Kiba ran to the room and went to comfort her; he shushed her and rubbed her back, but stopped quickly when he noticed her pull away from him. _She must be bruised here, too,_ thought Kiba. Hinata calmed down and was sleeping quietly again.

“W-well, I do need to pass my classes to graduate. And then I can go to college and get as far away from here as possible…” Hinata started to walk out of the room, but stumbled slightly, her feet getting caught on the other. Kiba reached out a hand to steady her, but she brushed it off. “I'm okay, I just need to start moving around.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard… What caused it to gets so bad this time?” Kiba followed Hinata out of the room and to the living room.

Hinata shook her head, sadly. "I don't even remember, I just know that when I got home from school, he just blew up and attacked me. I never know why he blows up half the time... But all that mattered was that as long as he didn't attack Hanabi, everything was okay..." At the mention of her sister, Hinata felt a twinge of sadness and regret for leaving. Her sister would understand why she left and hopefully it doesn’t change anything between them.

Hinata made it to the sofa, but before she sat down she saw a pillow, a blanket and a sleeping Akamaru. She moved to pet the sleeping canine and scratched him behind his ears. Akamaru didn’t wake up, but he leaned into her hand, loving the attention. Kiba saw a few tears fall from her face, but made no comment. He didn’t do well when people started crying, but also knew that Hinata would get embarrassed and apologetic for no reason.

“I’m sorry for fainting on you last night… Well, the other night, and for having you sleep on the couch,” Hinata looked up at Kiba through her bangs.

“Stop apologizing, it’s not a big deal. I put your bag in the room if you want to take a shower or anything,” Kiba scratched the back of his head and pointed to down the hall, with the other. “If you didn’t bring yours, I have a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.”

Hinata gave Akamaru one last scratch, then straightened up and headed back to the room. As she passed Kiba, he reached out and patted her on the head. She smiled, he had always done that to her ever since they were kids. He was always taller than her so there wasn’t really anything she could do about it.

She found her bag inside right next to the door, and walked across the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn’t big, but not too small. She closed and locked the door behind her and turned to look in the mirror above the sink. Her left eye was a light purple, and her lips were a little swollen. She touched around her eye lightly, her cheek was a little puffy up high but it wasn’t too noticeable.  A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the contrast between both sides of her face. Her lavender eyes looked sad, the light in them was gone. It’s been long gone, and she didn’t think there was going to be anything to make her feel truly happy again. She shook her head to clear it and turn away from the mirror. She stepped past the toilet to the bathtub and started the shower, making sure the temperature was just right.

As she stripped off her clothes, she assessed her body, looking at the full damage that she suffered. What was once fair skin was now purple, blue and black all across her ribs, a bruise here and there on her stomach, her thighs were more bruised on the backs then the front. She looked at her arms and her wrists, finger sized bruises dotted here and there, but nothing too bad. With the right clothes, she could hide every piece of evidence.

Now that all the bases were covered, mentally, she stepped into the warm shower. Hinata sighed again, but one of content. As the steam rose and the hot water pelted her skin, it felt like almost like she was being massaged. All the dirt and grime from running through the forest was being washed down the drain, as was the feeling of her father’s hands on her skin. Hinata shivered slightly from the thought, but pushed it away as she was washing her hair.

 _I need to keep it together, just for a little bit longer.. I don’t have time for a breakdown right now,_ Hinata thought, but even so, the tears started to fall and her shoulders started to tremble with the sobs that were trying to break free. _I’m free from that house, and that’s what matters. I’ll never go back, no matter what._

She sat in the tub, the water hitting her back and her hair, but she didn’t care. The only noise to break her out of her revery was knocking on the door.

 _Knock knock._ “Hey, I know you haven’t been in long, but are you doing okay?” KIba’s voice was slightly muffled through the door, but she could hear the awkwardness in his voice. He cared about her, but didn’t know how to express it unless they were horsing around.

Hinata stood slowly, careful not to slip, and turned off the shower. “Yeah.. I-I’m okay, Kiba. I’ll be out in a few.” Hinata grabbed the towel off the closest rack and started to carefully pat dry.

“Oh, o-okay. Take your time, don’t hurt yourself! I don’t want to have to go in there and try to patch you up!” Kiba’s walked quickly away from the door. He went to the kitchen to find something to make for lunch. All he saw was a carton of eggs, half a gallon of milk and some leftovers that needed to be thrown out. _I seriously need to go grocery shopping,_ Kiba thought in disgust.

Kiba moved to the living room, looking for his shoes. As he sat on the couch, Akamaru stretched and hopped off, looking at Kiba. “Yeah, I know you need to go out, just give me a sec,” Kiba slipped on his shoes and ran his fingers through his hair, which didn’t help it’s naturally messy look. “Hey, Hina! I’m gonna go grab us something to eat, okay?” Kiba leashed up Akamaru, grabbed his wallet from the little table beside him.

“Okay!” Hinata called from the bathroom, she still wasn’t dressed yet.

Kiba locked the apartment behind him and Akamaru. The white canine whined once they were outside, looking up at Kiba. “Okay, okay, we’ll hurry,” Kiba chuckled and they both took off jogging.


End file.
